Blue Carnations
by Remy.Nami
Summary: Naruto visits the hospital to see his best friend Sasuke. And maybe have a small confession. NaruxSasu implied. Light Yaoi


**Blue Carnations – NaruxSasu : Kind of but very light.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or actually any carnations at all. But I do like them.**

Tan fingers tapped softly on the school desk, the blond haired teen shifted his azure eyes towards the classroom clock over the chalkboard and sighed silently. Twenty more minutes before he was let out of school today. He paid no attention to the teacher who was currently explaining the population growth in Japan and past time wars.

Naruto Uzumaki was young teenager no older than fifteen finally in high school. His first impression about high school was 'Hell yeah! It's going to be a blast!' In the end he thought it was absolutely boring and killing him to death. The real reason was because his childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha wasn't here with him.

No, he didn't move away. He was at the hospital fighting death. About a year ago Sasuke was infected with some high disease that could kill him. Naruto was devastated when he found out and that his best friend probably wouldn't live longer.

Back then he kept on think 'Why?' and 'He's never shown no sign of pain or anything like that.' Sadly it spread enough to the part where Sasuke coughed up blood in Gym when he was in 8th grade.

Naruto had no fun at all in high school, since Sasuke wasn't there. Ten more minutes to go and Naruto was finally free from class and lucky for him it was Friday. No homework. Nothing to worry about. Wrong. He was going to visit Sasuke for the first time. He didn't have the courage or strength to see his best friend in a very sad state.

The class bell rang and Naruto blinked and rushed out of the classroom first and ran down the halls. He opened the school doors and ran out. He stopped in the front gate and panted softly.

He adjusted his school bag and loosened his tie. He was grateful Sasuke didn't have to wear the stupid school uniform. He brought a hand over his eyes and started breathing heavily. It was the only way to stop him from crying. Plus he still was in school grounds. He turned left and started walking slowly and sighed for who knows what time.

The Osaka Hospital was only a mile away from his school so he took his time. He knew the visiting hours are from 12 am to 6 p.m. So he had two hours to spend with Sasuke and hopefully not break down in front of him.

Naruto walked step by step and started down at his black sneakers. He smiled sadly. Sasuke loved the color black. One time when he was with Sasuke at the mall, Sasuke had a bag full of black stuff. Notebooks, pants, shirts, hell even his underwear was black.

Naruto softly laughed when he remembered when Sasuke had blushed a little when he was caught in a pink apron. He stopped walking for about thirty minutes and looked up at the four story hospital. He walked in through the automatic doors and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked around.

He had only been in Osaka hospital once when he had broken his left arm. It was actually the first time he met Sasuke. He was walking down the sidewalk just coming back from cleaning the classroom. He was only seven that time and he heard crying. Soft crying. Naruto was curious and saw a young black haired boy crying and two tall kids laughing at him.

Naruto of course hating bullies went up to them and used all the strength he had. Which ended up with a broken left arm. Yes, he was crying but the young boy that was crying had stopped and smiled and patted Naruto's head. The young raven had said 'Thank you' and grabbed Naruto's uninjured arm and helped him to the hospital. Even for a young seven year old he knew his way to the hospital.

Naruto brought himself back to reality and saw the gift shop and flower shop. He smiled and walked inside the flower shop and took in the scent of all the different flowers. For about five minutes he looked around.

At the end of the row he saw four blue carnations. He grabbed them and went to the cashier. The blonde haired girl smiled and wrapped them up in a blue tissue paper then tied a black ribbon on it. Her purple eyes glittered. "I'm sure whoever you're giving those carnations to is some very special right?"

Naruto looked down at the carnations and then grinned. "Yea…he's very special to me, thank you." He paid the girl the money and left the shop.

Naruto went to the receptionist and asked her for Sasuke Uchiha's room. "Room 147 on the second floor." He nodded and walked to the elevator. He sighed and brushed his blond bangs away from his eyes. He gulped and was shaking a little. He had missed Sasuke a lot and now he was visiting him for the first time.

The elevator stopped and the ding went off. The doors opened and he looked around. Room 132 was in front of him so by instinct he went right. He passed at the rooms until he finally saw the number 147 on the door. The door opened and a nurse came out. She looked up and saw Naruto. She glanced at the carnations and smiled. "Are you visiting this young boy, son?" Naruto nodded.

She moved out of the way. "If you want to know they found a cure for his illness. If the operation goes well he might be able to live on for the rest of his life…are you a friend?" He nodded and gulped. "Y-yea…This is my first time visiting him…well he's my best friend actually…I haven't seen him so I decided to finally visit…I-is he alright?"

The nurse walked past him and patted his back. "He's doing fine son, go on."

Naruto slowly grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was a large window with black curtains. He smiled. His mother probably hanged them he thought. His blue eyes moved over to the bed where Sasuke was sitting up and reading a book. Naruto laughed softly in his head. 'Sasuke always loved reading.'

Naruto observed Sasuke carefully. His bangs were a little longer and of course in a hospital dress. The IV was on his left arm and aside from that he didn't look much different. Maybe taller and weighs less. Sasuke shifted his coal eyes away from his book and looked up when he felt someone in his room.

His eyes widen slightly and Naruto saw some tears going down his cheeks already. "Naruto." Naruto choked back tears to when he heard Sasuke's smooth yet soft voice say his name.

Naruto closed the door and walked over to Sasuke he placed the carnations on the small table to the side and softly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke cried silently even more and wrapped his arms around Naruto also. "I thought you were never going to come." Naruto finally let out the tears and clenched Sasuke. "You thought wrong…I would never leave you, I'm sorry I was just so afraid of what kind of state you were in. I heard that there is a cure."

He nodded. "Yea…my operation date is next week. There's a sixty some chance it will work." Naruto laughed softly and pulled away. "Well knowing you, you're strong and I know you will make it. Cause if you die on me I'll haunt you're grave and come after you."

Sasuke chuckled and wiped his tears. "Don't worry. So how's high school?" Naruto grabbed a chair and sat down. "Suckish. Well it wouldn't be if you were there. Then it would have been shitload of fun." Sasuke shook his head. "You still act childish Naruto." Naruto grinned. "Only around my best friend." Sasuke smiled and covered his eyes with his bangs. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "Still the slut she is. For the past two months she already had five guys and dumped them. I'm so glad I broke up with her last year." Sasuke nodded sadly. "Last year was pretty hectic and tense right?" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Yea…but when the operation is successful you'll be back in high school right? You will be coming back?"

Sasuke sighed and moved his bangs. "I don't know yet. Probably, but I doubt it Naruto." Naruto frowned. "What? Why?" Sasuke glanced at his arm staring at the IV. "My father is thinking of moving us, the family, to Nagasaki or Kyoto." Naruto clenched his fists. "Why move?" Sasuke gently touched Naruto's fist. "Because the Uchiha Company is thinking of expanding it. So there are probably making another corporation in Nagasaki or Kyoto and my dad might be the head of it."

Naruto laughed bitterly and looked down. "Life is so unfair. First you were close to dying, now you're going to move? Great…" Sasuke frowned. "I said probably Naruto." Naruto glared at the floor. "Yea, but you also said you doubt that you're coming back."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Look Naruto…I…" Naruto looked up. Sasuke was biting his lip and there was a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "I…I care for you…no I…like you…a lot." Naruto unclenched his fists and started at Sasuke. "I like you more than I friend and well I don't want you to hate me. Don't worry I…I promise that I'll come back to school this month or next month. I'm smart so I don't need to worry about going to the next grade. Just trust me okay?"

Naruto blinked and got the small information Sasuke gave him. Like. More than a friend. As in romantic way. The way he was with Sakura. No. The way someone had a crush on someone. He looked to the side.

'Do I feel that way towards him? I mean he's my best friend and all but…well…' "Naruto?" Naruto snapped back and saw Sasuke shifting uncomfortably. Naruto smiled sheepishly and laughed a little. "Sorry." He glanced down. "I trust you Sasuke really…I don't want to loose you since you mean so much to me. And…you're confession…well…"

Sasuke looked down hurt. "I know you don't like me that way, its okay really." Naruto shook his head.

"No…no…It's alright if you have feelings towards me, I'm not disgusted, or homophobic, or rejecting you in anyway." Sasuke smiled a little. "Yea but do you, you know like me too?" Naruto opened his mouth. "I don't know, maybe yes I do. You're really cute Sasuke and I like you. Not just by the way you look and all but how you act. Sure you're really mysterious and cool, but you're fun to be with and I'm glad. So the proper answer is. Yes. I like you too in that way."

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "I'm glad." Naruto smiled and enter twined his fingers with Sasuke. Then he pulled away gently. "Oh I almost forgot." He stood up and went too get the blue carnations. He showed them to Sasuke. "I know you love carnations, cause when I saw you're mother's garden one day there was you're side of the garden and it said 'Sasuke's Carnations; No touching With' and I know blue is you're other favorite color."

Sasuke grabbed them and ran his fingers over them. "Thank you Naruto so much." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke what if…the operation doesn't go well. I'm just saying since…" Sasuke placed the carnations down. "It's okay Naruto. I'll make it. So stop scaring me already." Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Gomen." Sasuke laughed. Naruto looked at him "What's so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing. Oh by the way. You're supposed to kiss me after the confession." Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Really? Didn't know."

Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's lips and relaxed. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and slid it down to his neck and kissed back fully. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's silky black hair and pulled away. He rested his forehead against Sasuke's. "You're also beautiful too Sasuke-chan." Sasuke glared at him softly. "Oh stop it with the cheesiness, idiot." Naruto pouted. Sasuke smiled and pecked his lips. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it."

Naruto smiled and dipped in for another kiss.

**Yuki-san: Oh by the way Sasuke's operation was successful. I was actually going to make it fail or be messed up but this wasn't the right story to make it sad. So I'll make another short story. This time make it more Sasunaru type. Thank you and review. No flame please. I understand if some of you think its crap but hey I'm only 12 so please keep it for yourself. And it's my first too…**


End file.
